Train tracks used by children and hobbyists are constructed from basic sections segments (the terms segments and sections are used interchangeably herein) such as of arc, square and rectangular shapes. When the segments are connected, they form the familiar circles and oval train tracks on which toy trains such as of plastic or hobbyist trains such as Lionel trains, use as a base for directed and controlled train travel. A cross over segment in the shape of a plus sign or cross or a Y-shaped segment (for a siding configuration) enable the further building of train tracks, which cross over segments of other tracks such as in figure 8 configurations and more realistic toy or hobby train travel structures.
A basic method and structure of the track segments for connection is that of interlocking extending segments and corresponding insertion sections on each of the track segments. The extending segments are often removable for different positional placement to provide more flexibility with respect to track constructions. Simple abutment of track segments is not desirable since the weight and movement of the toy trains on track segments, particularly of non-linear configurations, easily causes track segment movement out of position and misalignments.